Happy Birthday My Captain
by Hinanoyuki
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire de notre crétin de capitaine élastique et Sanji compte lui faire un cadeau dont Luffy se souviendra toute sa vie. Heureusement pour lui Luffy va l'accepter et il va l'adorer. Quel genre de cadeau va lui faire Sanji ?


**Amis du jour bonjour, amis du sois bonsoir.**

**J'ai eu l'idée de cet OS à force de regarder l'image qui va avec...**

**Les perso ne sont pas à moi.**

**Je tiens a préciser que l'Os contient en couple yaoi et un lemon non indiqué... donc bon vous êtes prévenues...**

**Le couple est un Sanji x Luffy (je mets le seme d'abord et après le x, le uke) **

**Sinon bonne lecture... On se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

**Happy Birthday My Captain**

**Sanji P.O.V**

Nous étions dans le nouveau monde et depuis peu nous étions en retour vers Dressrosa. Après nous être séparé pendant deux ans, nous nous étions retrouvés sur l'ile Shabondy et nous étions allés sur l'ile des hommes-poissons. Pendant ses deux ans, tout le monde avait bien changé aussi mais notre capitaine plus que les autres. Que se soit au point de vue physique ou moral. La perte de son frère l'avait bien changé. Il avait en quelque sorte muris.

Mais revenons-en à nos gigots. Après avoir sauvé l'ile des hommes-poissons on était partit vers le nouveau monde et nous sommes arrivé sur Punk Hazard et son lot d'aventure. Luffy a conclut une alliance pirate avec Law dans le but de battre l'un des quatre empereurs et après avoir battu Caesar, nous avions convenue de faire un échange avec Doflamingo d'où le faite que nous nous dirigions actuellement vers Dressrosa.

Mais aujourd'hui était un jour spécial car aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire de notre crétin de ventre sur patte qui nous sert de capitaine. Et il n'avait pas spécialement l'air de s'en souvenir. Bah t'en mieux car ça nous permettait de préparer une petite fête en son honneur.

Même Law nous a proposé son aide pour distraire Luffy, un exploit en soit quant on sait que c'est une vraie pile électrique mais il avait l'air de se débrouiller plutôt pas mal vu qu'il ne venait pas dans mes pattes pour demander de la bidoche.

En se qu'il me concernait, je préparais le buffet car tout le monde sait que Luffy est un très gros mangeur. D'ailleurs j'avais bientôt fini mes préparatifs donc j'allais voir du côté des autres. Usopp, Franky et Robin se sont occupés de la préparation du buffet et de la décoration, Nami se prélassait au soleil, Chopper avait préparait l'infirmerie au cas où que, Brook essaya une énième fois de demander la couleur des sous vêtement de Nami et l'algue marine surveillait Luffy car il n'avait pas très confiance en Law. Avec l'aide d'Usopp et Robin, je transportais les plats sur le buffet que nous avions installé sur l'herbe du pont.

Law, Zoro et Luffy étaient dans le sous sol là où Franky rangeait le bois. Après avoir tout installé, je fus désigné pour aller les chercher. Une fois arrivé, je frappais et rentrais. Ils étaient en train de se battre tout les trois. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi notre capitaine n'était pas venue dans ma cuisine toutes les quatre seconde me demander à mangé.

« -Tiens Sanji qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

-C'était pour prévenir que la bouffe était prête

-Trop bien… Ça tombe bien je commençais à avoir faim, dit Luffy

-Tu as eu le temps de tout préparer ? Chuchota Law alors que Zoro essayait de retenir Luffy

-Ouais c'est bon

-Allait les gars venez j'ai trop faim… Et Zoro lâche moi

-Ouais on arrive »

Zoro lâcha Luffy qui étrangement nous attendait pour aller manger. Il ouvrit la trappe et arriva sur le pont du Sunny ou il vit toutes nos préparations. On arriva peut après.

« -C'est quoi tout ça ? Demanda Luffy

-C'est pour toi crétin, répondit Usopp

-Pour moi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Oui c'est pour ton anniversaire, lui répondis-je

-Mon anniversaire ? C'est aujourd'hui ?

-Tu avais oublié Monkey-ya ? Demanda Law, mi désespéré mi surprit

-Non mais qui nous a mis un crétin pareil pour capitaine ? Demanda Nami

-Oui… Non… Enfin bref merci les gars ça me fait rudement plaisir

-On trinque alors ? Demanda Robin »

On prenait tous une choppe et on trinqua à Luffy. On s'attaqua ensuite au buffet et Luffy mangea tout se qui lui fessait de l'œil c'est-à-dire… Pratiquement tout le buffet. Heureusement que j'avais prévue le coup mais je remarquai quant même qu'il se retenait de tout manger pour nous en laisser. Une fois fini, tout le monde apporta les cadeaux en même temps que moi je partis chercher le gâteau. Alors que je découpais les parts pour tout le monde, Luffy ouvrit les cadeaux. Il eu de la part d'Usopp et Franky une nouvelle canne à pêche de leur invention, de Nami des vêtements, de Chopper des friandises, de Robin un livre, de Brook une sorte de note de musique en cristal et Law et Zoro on dit que leurs cadeaux étaient le combat. Luffy me regardait avec un regard un peu surprit mais pour détourner l'attention je demandais qui voulais du gâteau. Mon cadeau je voulais lui offrir seul à seul. Tout le monde avait fini sa part mais Luffy lui était en train de se battre avec une fraise récalcitrante. Alors que tout le monde débarrassa, je m'approchai par derrière Luffy, prit la fraise qui avait encore un peu de crème dessus.

Je lui soufflai à l'oreille « Ce soir je suis de garde et si tu veux ton cadeau de ma part… Il faudra que tu viennes… » Et je le sentis frissonner. Il prit la fraise que je tenais encore entre mes doigts dans sa bouche et je sentais sa langue récupérer la crème d'une manière trop sexy pour mon propre bien. Car oui j'aimais notre capitaine. Je ne remercierais jamais assez Iwa pour m'avoir ouvert les yeux sur mes sentiments pour lui… J'enlevais mes doigts de sa bouche et lui mordis légèrement l'hélix (*). Je repartis vers la cuisine sans plus attendre pour faire la vaisselle. En faite je n'avais pas des masses à faire donc je ressortis pour me diriger vers la vigie qui est accessoirement la salle de musculation aussi.

Arrivé en haut je refermai la trappe et regardai les autres se coucher un à un car le soir commençait à tomber. J'entendis la trappe s'ouvrir et se refermer à nouveau. Je ne me tournais pas pour voir qui venait car la personne se mit à côté de moi sur les banquettes où j'étais déjà installé sauf que je regardais par les vitres.

« -Merci beaucoup pour le repas Sanji c'était trop bon, dit Luffy

-Content que ça t'ai plus Luffy. Tes cadeaux t'ont plu ?

-Oui beaucoup mais j'ai surtout hâte d'avoir le tien…

Je me retournais vers Luffy pour le regarder. Il avait les joues légèrement rouges et le regard brillant d'impatience et d'appréhension. Il était magnifique.

-Pourquoi le mien plus que se des autres ? Demandais-je avec un mélange de peur et de joie

-Euh bien parce que… tu m'as plus manqué que les autres… Dit Luffy mal à l'aise »

Je le pris dans mes bras d'un coup pour le sentir plus prêt et le sera contre moi. Moi aussi il m'avait manqué. Je crois vraiment que la prochaine fois que je vois cette folle d'Iwa je lui dirais vraiment merci et limite le bénirais… J'ai bien dit limite. En le serrant comme ça je sentis son odeur qui était comme du caramel. Putain faut que je me calme si je ne veux pas lui sauter dessus direct.

« -Sanji… T'es sur que sa va ?

-Oui Luffy je ne peux pas mieux aller… Dit t'es prêt à recevoir ton cadeau ?

-Ouais j'ai hâte de sav… »

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je l'embrassais. Malgré tous se qu'il avait pu engloutir, ses lèvres étaient sucré. J'allais me décoller quant Luffy agrippa ma chemise et me lécha timidement ma lèvre inférieur. J'ouvris la bouche pour lui laisser l'accès et il l'envahit timidement avec sa langue. Pour le guider un minimum, je le laissais prendre son temps et le laissai mener la danse mais très vite j'en voulais plus et pris sa langue pour lui donner un baisé qui aller le laisser à coup sur essoufflé. Il brisa le baisé pour reprendre son souffle qui était un peu saccadé et posa son front contre le mien. Il avait les joues complètement rouges.

« -Si c'est ça ton cadeau alors j'en veux tout les jours, dit Luffy

-Tu veux dire que…

-Je t'aime Sanji, me coupa Luffy

Bénis sois tout les dieux j'étais aux anges.

-Moi aussi Luffy… Mais je pense que juste t'embrasser ne me suffira pas pour ce soir… »

Il se déplaça et s'installa sur mes jambes. Il mit ses bras autour de mon coup et se rapprocha. Je sentais son pantacourt qui était déformé par son érection et il commença à se frotter légèrement. Je gémissais car il se frotté contre la mienne.

« J'espère que tu ne va pas me laisser dans cette état là… » Dit Luffy avec une voix légèrement rauque.

Alors là ça ne risqué pas. Je reposais mes lèvres sur les sienne avide de retrouver l'intérieur de sa bouche et il ouvrit ses lèvres sans que je lui demande l'accès. Je posais mes mains sur les hanches de Luffy pour le rapprocher le plus possible de moi. Je relâchais ses lèvres et je l'entendis gémir de protestation.

« Ça ne risque pas capitaine »

Il sourit et reposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je remontais mes mains sous sa chemise pour toucher son dos et pour lui enlever par la même occasion et je la lançai par terre. J'enlevais aussi son chapeau de paille et je l'entendis râler. Je rigolais et lui frotta les cheveux après l'avoir posé.

Pour se venger, il m'enleva ma chemise ainsi que ma cravate et les balança par terre aussi. Nous en profitions pour nous regarder vue que nous étions torse nue et je pense que la vue lui plaisait vue le regard appréciateur et son érection qui prit un peu de volume. Remarque moi aussi la vue me plaisait. D'ailleurs je posais un doigt sur sa cicatrise en forme de croix. À l'entente de son soupir, j'avais trouvé une zone sensible. Je savais comment il s'était faite cette croix car j'avais forcé Iwa à me raconter comment il se l'était faite. Je jurais que si je croisais cette Akainu de malheur je le tuerais de mes propres mains s'il fallait.

« -Elle te fait mal ? Lui demandais-je

-Elle me tire parfois mais Law et son équipage mon sauvé la vie et il m'a dit que c'était normal…

-Il faudra que je les remercie sinon je ne t'aurais pas rien qu'à moi à cet instant…

-Et si tu m'embrassais et qu'on continuait plutôt… »

Je m'empressais de le faire tout en caressant encore sa plait. Je passais ensuite mes mains sur ses tétons et je le senti gémir dans ma bouche. Je continuais donc de les torturer et il cassa le basé pour reprendre son souffle. Il continua à se frotter lascivement contre moi et il poussa un gémissement plus fort que les autres.

S'en fut trop pour moi et je descendais mes mains vers le bas de son corps pour lui enlever le foulard et le pantacourt tout doucement pour le faire enrager mais ça ne fonctionna pas. À travers son boxer déformé, je pouvais voir la preuve explicite de son excitation et de son désir pour moi et j'en sentais les répercutions sur mon entre jambe déjà douloureuse. En même temps qui m'en voudrait car ses yeux marrons étaient devenue noir de désir, ses joues étaient rougies par l'excitation et le plaisir, sa respiration était irrégulière et il s'amusait à caresser mon torse de ses mains. Qui ne réagirait pas à tout ça ?

D'ailleurs je n'allais pas me gêner pour le marquer comme mien ce soir. Je lui présentai trois de mes doigts qu'il prit dans sa bouche et les humidifia d'une manière très érotique tout en me regardant. Je me mordais légèrement la lèvre car ce spectacle été juste divin. Une fois bien humide, d'une main je lui enlever le boxer qui libéra son érection et je l'entendis soupirer de soulagement et de l'autre je passais mes doigts humides sur sa colonne vertébral pour arriver à ses fesses. Une fois arriver à son intimité, je fis entrer un premier doigt et je l'entendis gémir légèrement sous l'intrusion. Je rajoutai le deuxième une fois bien calmé et la il gémit de douleur mais pour le distraire je l'embrassai. Une fois la douleur passait, je rajoutai le dernier doigt et il gémit encore une fois de douleur. Pour le distraire encore plus je pris son sexe en main et y appliqua des mouvements de vas et viens. Au bout d'un moment se n'était plus des gémissements de douleurs mais de plaisir qui sortait de sa bouche. Je fis donc bouger mes doigts en des mouvements pour élargir ses chaires et sans le faire exprès je touchai sa prostate de plein fouet. Il cassa le baisé et il poussa un gémissement de pur luxure. Merde ce n'était pas bon car je voulais le prendre là tout de suite.

« -C'était quoi ça ? Demanda Luffy perdu dans un monde de plaisir

-Quoi ça ?

J'appuyais de nouveau sur la boule de nerf et il poussa un autre gémissement.

-Oui… C'est trop bon

-C'est ta prostate ça Luffy

Je rigolais légèrement de son innocence.

-Arrête de te marrer et prend moi maintenant

-À tes ordres capitaine »

J'enlevais mes doigts et Luffy gémit de frustration. Il défit lui-même ma ceinture, ouvrit mon pantalon et baissa légèrement mon boxer car visiblement il ne voulait pas bouger. Il regarda mon érection avec hésitation.

« Si tu veux arrêter maintenant je t'en voudrais pas… »

Comme pour me contredire, Luffy prit mon érection en main et s'empala dessus sans hésitation et sans aide. On poussa un gémissement à l'unisson.

« -Tu rigolais j'espère ? Demanda Luffy complètement essoufflé

-Putain t'es si chaud Luffy, grognais-je

-Attend… Juste quelques minutes... S'il te plait…

Je lui caressais le dos pour le distraire un minimum de sa douleur

-Tu peux bouger… Je crois…

-Je préférerais que tu bouges de toi-même… Je n'ai pas envie de te faire mal... »

Il me fit un de ses sourires et commença à bouger de lui-même. Je le laissais aller à son rythme. Pour s'aider, il prit appui sur mes épaules et je sentais ses ongles s'enfoncer au fur et à mesure qu'il accelerait.

« -Aaaah aahh... Sanji… Tu peux…

-Han… Ouais c'est bon… J'ai compris… Laisse-moi faire

Je me relevais et le plaqua contre les dossiers des banquettes et il accrocha ses jambes sur ma taille et ses bras sur mon dos. Je le pris au niveau des hanches, le soulevant dans mes bras et ressortit totalement pour le reprendre après. En faisant cela, j'ai touché sa prostate de plein fouet.

-AAAh... Sanji plus fort… Plus vite… »

J'accédais donc à sa demande et accélérai pour taper dans cette partie qui faisait voir des étoiles à mon capitaine. Plus on avançait dans notre plaisir plus on se rapprochait de la délivrance. Je pris tant bien que mal son sexe en main et y appliqua des mouvements de vas et viens de plus en plus rapide.

« -Sanji je vais… pas tenir longtemps, me préviens Luffy

-Alors vient… Vient pour moi… Luffy

-Sanji… Je t'aime

-Je t'aime aussi »

Il se déversa peut après sur nos torse en poussant un gémissement de pur luxure plus puissant que les autres et moi je le mordais dans le coup pour étouffer mon grognement alors que je me déversais en lui. On resta quelques temps dans notre position pour reprendre notre respiration. Je me retirais de son intimité et Luffy poussa un léger gémissement. Je l'embrassais en guise d'excuse et il se releva pour s'habiller. J'en profiter pour me remettre aussi ma chemise et la refermer mais ne remis pas ma cravate. Une fois rhabillais, je m'assis de nouveau sur les banquettes et Luffy se remit sur mes jambes et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Je lui embrassai le front et il soupira de bonheur.

« -Happy Birthday My Captain

-Merci Sanji… C'est le meilleur cadeau que l'on m'a fait de toute ma vie.

-Tu m'en vois ravie… Et j'espère être le seul à t'en offrir d'autres voir même des meilleurs…

-Ça ne me dérangerait pas… Mais pas maintenant… Trop fatigué…

-Tssss… Va y dort

-Merci encore Sanji… Je t'aime

-Moi aussi Luffy… Moi aussi. »

Il s'endormit peut après. Quant à moi je luttais contre le sommeil car nous étions quant même sur la partie la plus dangereuse de Grand Line.

Tout se que j'espérais c'est que je puisse rester au côté de Luffy jusqu'à la fin de ma vie si il le fallait…

* * *

(*) hélix: peau repliée du pavillon de l'oreille (gloire à internet)

Voilà voilà... J'espère qu'il vous aura plus. C'est le premier lemon que je fais donc j'espère qu'il est réussi.

Une reviex pour l'auteur elle mord pas


End file.
